List of original series episodes
This is a list of episodes of the original series, first aired between April 1, 1997 and November 14, 2002 in Japan and between September 7, 1998 and October 25, 2003 in the United States. These episodes follow Ash Ketchum in his Pokémon journey across the Kanto and Johto regions, as well as his brief trip through the Orange Archipelago. Accompanying him on his journey are , whose bike destroyed by accident, , Pewter City's Gym Leader who wishes to become a great (and who leaves briefly in the Orange Islands saga to be Professor Ivy's assistant), and Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon Watcher who joins Ash for the duration of his Orange Islands journey. In the dub, this is comprised of five seasons, which are divided roughly into 52-episode blocks and designated below. Indigo League Gym!|September 14, 1998|April 29, 1997}} and the Moon Stone|September 15, 1998|May 6, 1997}} City|September 16, 1998|May 13, 1997}} of the Hidden Village|September 21, 1998|June 3, 1997}} |September 22, 1998|June 10, 1997}} Squad!|September 23, 1998|June 17, 1997}} 's Lighthouse|September 24, 1998|June 24, 1997}} Gym|September 25, 1998|July 1, 1997}} |October 1, 1998|August 5, 1997}} ! Psychic Showdown!|October 6, 1998|August 26, 1997}} !|October 8, 1998|September 9, 1997}} !|October 9, 1998|September 16, 1997}} |October 12, 1998|September 23, 1997}} and Pokémon Hypnotism!?|October 13, 1998|September 30, 1997}} ! Breeder Showdown!|October 14, 1998|October 7, 1997}} Dream of Electric Mice!?|October 16, 1998|October 21, 1997}} !|October 19, 1998| October 28, 1997}} Ninja Showdown!|October 20, 1998| November 4, 1997}} 's Lullaby|October 22, 1998| November 18, 1997}} |Unaired| November 25, 1997}} and the Copycat Girl|October 26, 1998|December 9, 1997}} 's Christmas|December 11, 1999|October 5, 1998|Holiday Hi-Jynx.png}} Encore|Unaired|Unaired|NOEP.png 150px}} as a Bivouac|December 18, 1999|October 5, 1998|Snow Way Out.png}} Brothers|October 27, 1998|April 16, 1998}} !|October 28, 1998|April 23, 1998}} Squad March!|October 30, 1998|May 7, 1998}} !|February 20, 1999|May 21, 1998}} 's Clinical Records|March 6, 1999|June 4, 1998}} and |March 13, 1999|June 11, 1998}} 's Sitting Duck|March 20, 1999|June 18, 1998}} !?|March 27, 1999|June 25, 1998}} 's Mysterious Flower Garden|April 3, 1999|July 2, 1998}} |April 10, 1999|July 16, 1998}} Gym!|September 18, 1999|August 13, 1998}} Gym!|September 18, 1999|August 20, 1998}} 's Island|September 20, 1999|August 27, 1998}} Gym! Underwater Battle!|September 23, 1999|September 3, 1998}} VS |September 25, 1999|September 10, 1998}} Gym! The Last Badge!|September 25, 1999|September 17, 1998}} from the Pokémon Circus|September 27, 1999|September 24, 1998}} Laboratory|September 30, 1999|October 8, 1998}} Becomes |September 30, 1999|October 8, 1998}} of the Botanical Garden|October 4, 1999|October 29, 1998}} |October 9, 1999|November 12, 1998}} !|October 11, 1999|November 19, 1998}} 's Bone Club|October 16, 1999|December 3, 1998}} ! Pokémon League Opening Ceremony!|October 23, 1999|December 10, 1998}} Stadium! VS !|November 27, 1999|January 14, 1999}} Town! Setting off on a New Journey!|December 4, 1999|January 28, 1999}} Adventures in the Orange Islands |February 5, 2000|March 11, 1999}} ! Come Again Golduck?|February 26, 2000|April 8, 1999}} ! Cross the Raging Waves!|March 4, 2000|April 15, 1999}} ! Huge Panic!|March 25, 2000|April 29, 1999}} 's Island!?|March 25, 2000|May 13, 1999}} Soldier's Pride|April 1, 2000|May 20, 1999}} ! Ice Battle!!|April 15, 2000|June 3, 1999}} on the Prairie!|April 29, 2000|June 17, 1999}} Gym! Type Battle 3 VS 3!!|September 9, 2000|July 1, 1999}} !?|September 15, 2000|July 15, 1999}} ! I Choose You!!|September 2, 2000|July 22, 1999}} VS |August 26, 2000|July 29, 1999}} !!|August 19, 2000|August 5, 1999}} ! The Secret of Evolution!!|September 16, 2000|August 19, 1999}} and |September 16, 2000|August 26, 1999}} !!|September 23, 2000|September 9, 1999}} !|September 30, 2000|September 16, 1999}} Explosion!?|September 30, 2000|September 23, 1999}} Town!|October 7, 2000|September 30, 1999}} VS !!|October 14, 2000|October 7, 1999}} Johto League The Johto Journeys Town! The Town Where Winds Telling of a Beginning Blow!|October 14, 2000|October 14, 1999}} !|October 21, 2000|October 21, 1999}} !!|October 28, 2000|October 28, 1999}} !|November 4, 2000|November 4, 1999}} and the Mysterious Forest!|November 4, 2000|November 11, 1999}} 's Battle Dancing!|November 11, 2000|November 18, 1999}} ! The Great Investigation!!|November 11, 2000|November 25, 1999}} 's Magnificent Life!?|November 18, 2000|December 2, 1999}} ! Forest of Illusions!?|November 18, 2000|December 9, 1999}} !!|November 25, 2000|December 16, 1999}} and the GS Ball!?|December 2, 2000|December 23, 1999}} 's Flute!|December 2, 2000|January 1, 2000}} the Happy Nurse!|December 9, 2000|January 6, 2000}} !|December 16, 2000|January 13, 2000}} Gym! Sky Battle!!|December 16, 2000|January 20, 2000}} !|January 20, 2001|January 27, 2000}} and !!|January 27, 2001|February 3, 2000}} ! Until We Meet Again!!|February 3, 2001|February 10, 2000}} Contest!!|February 10, 2001|February 17, 2000}} is in a Bad Mood!?|January 20, 2001|February 24, 2000}} Hopped! Battle on the Prairie!!|February 10, 2001|March 2, 2000}} !!|February 17, 2001|March 9, 2000}} and the Pasture Girl|February 17, 2001|March 16, 2000}} VS !!|February 24, 2001|March 23, 2000}} ! Catch It!!|March 3, 2001|March 30, 2000}} Town! !!|March 3, 2001|April 6, 2000}} and the ! Backyard Battle!!|March 10, 2001|April 13, 2000}} Gym! Forest Battlefield!!|March 17, 2001|April 20, 2000}} ! Search for !!|March 17, 2001|April 27, 2000}} and the Pokémon Swap Meet!!|March 24, 2001|May 4, 2000}} Squad! Like a Fire!!|April 21, 2001|May 11, 2000}} !|March 31, 2001|May 18, 2000}} VS !|April 7, 2001|May 25, 2000}} |April 14, 2001|June 1, 2000}} !? VS !|May 5, 2001|June 8, 2000}} VS ! Steel Wing!!|May 12, 2001|June 15, 2000}} ! Dance the Steps of Love!!|May 26, 2001|June 22, 2000}} ! Catch It!!|April 28, 2001|June 29, 2000}} Shock!!|June 2, 2001|July 6, 2000}} ! The Village of Pokémon!|August 11, 2001|July 13, 2000}} Johto League Champions Gym! Speed & Power!?|August 18, 2001|August 3, 2000}} !!|August 25, 2001|August 24, 2000}} !?|September 1, 2001|August 31, 2000}} of the Store!)|September 22, 2001|September 14, 2000}} vs. ! Hand to Hand Showdown|September 15, 2001|September 28, 2000}} ! Fishing Battle!!|September 29, 2001|October 12, 2000}} ! Pokémon Beauty Contest!!|October 6, 2001|October 19, 2000}} VS |October 13, 2001|October 26, 2000}} ! Battle During a Dark Night!!|October 20, 2001|November 2, 2000}} ! Pass Through the Valley of the Wind!!|October 20, 2001|November 9, 2000}} !?) |October 27, 2001|November 16, 2000}} Master! , Once Again!!|October 27, 2001|November 23, 2000}} , and Granbull!?|November 3, 2001|November 30, 2000}} ! Fly to Tomorrow's Sky!!|November 17, 2001|December 14, 2000}} ! Grass Pokémon Battle!!|November 3, 2001|December 21, 2000}} and !|December 1, 2001|January 11, 2001}} Appears!!|November 10, 2001|January 18, 2001}} Gym! Ghost Battle!!|November 10, 2001|January 25, 2001}} ! Battle at the Tea Convention!!|December 8, 2001|February 1, 2001}} ! The Stolen Badges!!|December 15, 2001|February 8, 2001}} 's Sky!|December 15, 2001|February 15, 2001}} 's Secret!|January 19, 2002|February 22, 2001}} !!|January 26, 2002|March 1, 2001}} ! Search for the Hot Spring!!|February 2, 2002|March 8, 2001}} VS ! In the Middle of a Snowstorm!!|February 9, 2002|March 15, 2001}} and the Fire Stone!|February 16, 2002|March 22, 2001}} Here!?|February 23, 2002|March 29, 2001}} ! Is That So?|March 2, 2002|April 5, 2001}} Collapses! A Dangerous Camp!!|March 9, 2002|April 12, 2001}} VS ! Sumo Battle!!|March 16, 2002|April 19, 2001}} ! The Battle in the Ruins!!|March 30, 2002|May 3, 2001}} !! Shining in the Morning Sun!|April 6, 2002|May 10, 2001}} 's Rose Colored Days!?|April 13, 2002|May 17, 2001}} !? The Electric Labyrinth!|April 27, 2002|May 24, 2001}} Go!? Capture at the Herb Garden!|May 4, 2002|May 31, 2001}} Fortune Teller! The Mystery of Telling the Future!!|May 18, 2002|June 7, 2001}} is Daydreaming!! Do Superstars Like Pokémon?|June 1, 2002|June 21, 2001}} !? The Battle at the Lake!|June 22, 2002|June 28, 2001}} !? Huge Chaos created by the Invisible Pokémon!|August 17, 2002|July 5, 2001}} 's Anger!|August 24, 2002|July 12, 2001}} ! Battle at !!|September 7, 2002|July 26, 2001}} Gym! Wrestling Match!!|September 7, 2002|August 2, 2001}} Master Quest and the Enormous ! Towards the As Yet Unseen Sky!!|September 21, 2002|August 16, 2001}} !!|September 28, 2002|August 23, 2001}} the Amigo! Showdown on Yellow Rock Isle!!|October 5, 2002|August 30, 2001}} and the Sunken Ship!! The Secret of the Mysterious Pokémon!|October 12, 2002|September 6, 2001}} and ! Whirlpool Cup Preliminaries!!|October 19, 2002|September 13, 2001}} ! A Big Battle in the Water Colosseum!!|October 26, 2002|September 20, 2001}} vs. ! The Final Battle in the !!|November 2, 2002|September 27, 2001}} Village! The Big Pitfall Strategy!?|November 9, 2002|October 4, 2001}} ! Head for !!|December 14, 2002|November 8, 2001}} Gym! VS !!|December 21, 2002|November 15, 2001}} ! Adventure at 's|September 23, 2002|November 22, 2001}} and Sakura! City Once Again!!|September 24, 2002|November 29, 2001}} and ! The Legend of !!|September 25, 2002|December 6, 2001}} ! The Mystery of the Egg that Disappeared!!|January 11, 2003|December 20, 2001}} and Delibird!|January 25, 2003|January 10, 2002}} in the Fog!|September 26, 2002|January 17, 2002}} and the Karate King |February 1, 2003|January 24, 2002}} Big Prediction!|February 8, 2003|January 31, 2002}} and the Red Gyarados!|February 15, 2003|February 7, 2002}} and of the Winter!|March 1, 2003|February 21, 2002}} Gym! Ice Battle!|March 8, 2003|February 28, 2002}} and ! Peace in Meadow!|March 22, 2003|March 7, 2002}} ! Getting the Hot Heart!!|March 29, 2003|March 14, 2002}} and the Crystal! Secret of the Lake!|April 12, 2003|March 28, 2002}} Twins vs ! Singing Pokémon Concert!|April 19, 2003|April 11, 2002}} 's Comprehension! Comprehension!|April 26, 2003|April 18, 2002}} !? Pokémon Senryū Confrontation!!|September 27, 2002|April 25, 2002}} and and the Shooting Star!|May 3, 2003|May 2, 2002}} Evolution!|May 10, 2003|May 9, 2002}} - - !|May 17, 2003|May 16, 2002}} Cheerleading!|May 24, 2003|May 23, 2002}} and !|May 31, 2003|June 6, 2002}} Gym's Dragon's Fang!|June 7, 2003|June 13, 2002}} ! is Met!|June 14, 2003|June 20, 2002}} Gym! The Final Badge!!|June 21, 2003|June 27, 2002}} |ソーナノ！？ジムバッジとソーナンス！！| !? Gym Badges and !!|June 28, 2003|July 4, 2002}} Gym! Battle in the Water!|July 12, 2003|July 11, 2002}} Song!|July 26, 2003|July 18, 2002}} ! !|August 23, 2003|August 8, 2002}} and Elekid!|August 30, 2003|August 15, 2002}} Does Its Best!|September 6, 2003|August 22, 2002}} of the Country of Mystery|September 13, 2003|August 29, 2002}} and !|September 15, 2003|September 5, 2002}} and the Sacred Flame!|September 16, 2003|September 12, 2002}} Again!|September 17, 2003|September 19, 2002}} Flame!!|September 18, 2003|September 26, 2002}} ! Spirit of the Grass Types!|September 19, 2003|October 3, 2002}} VS !|September 27, 2003|October 17, 2002}} , Once Again! Battle with !!|October 4, 2003|October 24, 2002}} |- | colspan="7" style="background: # ; " | This concludes season 5, as well as the original series in Japan. |} Category:Lists Category:Anime *